Kyuhyun Wants a Baby
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE] Sungmin merasa kesal dan iri pada anaknya sendiri karena semenjak kehadiran sang anak, Kyuhyun tak lagi memperhatikannya. Benarkah Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin? Atau hanya perasaan Sungmin saja? KYUMIN FICT/ YAOI/Mpreg/JOYer? Mari merapat/ No Siders jsy!/ KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS SUPPORT KYUMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**A KyuMin Fanfiction © 2013**

**.**

**Title : Kyuhyun Wants a Baby**

**.**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the Story. All casts are not Mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea | Typo(s) | OOC**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Bash, Flame, Siders, Copy-paste, or Plagiat are not allowed here!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada sesosok _namja_ manis yang telah resmi di nikahinya enam bulan yang lalu itu. Wajah manis yang begitu polos saat tertidur itu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar menjadi pria yang paling beruntung karena telah berhasil mempersunting sosok semanis itu.

Namun hal itu tak serta merta membuat Kyuhyun berpuas diri. Ah, katakanlah ia manusia yang tak tahu bersyukur. Namun nyatanya, hingga kini hanya menyandang status sebagai suami dari sosok manis itu tak juga membuatnya puas. Bukan. Bukan karena ia bosan pada sosok itu. Sosok itu bahkan bagaikan candu baginya, bagaimana mungkin ia bosan pada sosok itu? Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun gundah gulana.

Sahabatnya, Shim Changmin yang baru setahun menikah dengan istrinya, Victoria, kini telah memiliki anak. Sementara dia? Jangankan mau memiliki anak, sekalipun belum pernah ia menyentuh istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Tak percaya? tapi itu 'lah kenyataannya.

Jangan tanyakan lagi betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun harus menahan hasratnya dan terkadang harus bermain solo untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Namun sekali lagi, ini bicara soal istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Demi Sungmin, apa pun rela ia lakukan, bahkan jika harus menunggu dan ekstra bersabar pun ia rela.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa hingga kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ritual suami istri? Ah, salahkan rasa takut berlebihan Sungmin. Hingga kini Sungmin masih beralasan kalau ia takut berhubungan sesama _namja_, karena dari yang ia tahu, hubungan badan sesama _namja _rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan daripada melakukannya dengan _yeoja_. Berulang kali Kyuhyun membujuknya dan meyakinkan kalau itu hanya rasa takut berlebih Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, Sungmin akan menggigil hebat, tak jarang ia juga menangis. Hal, itu 'lah yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun berusaha mengalah dan bersabar hingga Sungmin siap menerimanya.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun begitu iri pada Changmin yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai seorang ayah. Ia iri! Ia juga ingin di panggil _'Appa'_. Ah, membayangkan ada sesosok bocah duplikat dirinya yang memanggilnya _'Appa'_, bukankah itu manis sekali?

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa aku terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu? tak boleh. kau harus bersabar, Cho. Sungmin belum siap menerimamu," gumam Kyuhyun seraya memukul pelan kepalanya. Bergegas ia membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin.

Ia sangat lelah akibat aktivitas di kantor hari ini, terlebih lagi, tadi tiba-tiba saja Changmin datang menemuinya seraya memamerkan foto putrinya yang baru lahir kemarin. _Mood_ Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk hari ini, dan hanya Sungmin 'lah yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_-nya menjadi baik. Di peluknya Sungmin erat dan di hirupnya wangi tubuh Sungmin yang menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai terlelap.

Tepat di saat ia terlelap, tiba-tiba saja sosok manis yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, kini menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu… aku mengecewakanmu…"

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat disadarinya sosok yang semalam ia peluk kini sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi. Di liriknya jam yang berada di meja nakas. Pantas saja, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sungmin pasti sedang berkutat di dapur. Bergegas Kyuhyun bangun, dan berjalan menuju dapur menghampiri Sungmin.

.

.

GREP

"_Omo_! Kyu, kau mengagetkanku," pekik Sungmin seraya mematikan kompor di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau kenapa jadi manja begini? Pasti ada yang kau mau 'kan?" tebak Sungmin. jika sudah bermanja-manja begini, biasanya Kyuhyun memang sedang ada maunya. Dan jika tak di turuit ia akan merajuk seharian. Benar-benar kekanakan.

"Min…"

"Heum?" sahut Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar respon Sungmin yang seolah tak peduli itu.

"Min…"

"_Ne, Chagi_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu.

"Min… kemarin Changmin datang ke kantorku," ujar Kyuhyun memulai aksi merayu Sungminnya.

"Lalu?" jujur saja Sungmin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun ini. Bukankah sudah biasa jika Changmin datang ke kantor Kyuhyun? mereka 'kan memang sudah berteman sejak masih _Senior High School_.

"Dia membawa foto _baby_-nya," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. ia ingin melihat bagaimana respon Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Aku akan cari hadiah nanti, nanti siang aku akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Vic pasti sangat senang telah menjadi ibu," ujar Sungmin antusias. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan reaksi Sungmin itu. ia kembali melanjutkan usahanya.

"Kau tahu, Min? _baby_ mereka benar-benar perpaduan antara Changmin dan Vic _noona_. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana wajah anak kita nanti. Jika dia _yeoja_ pasti akan sangat cantik sepertimu, dan jika _namja_ pasti akan sangat tampan sepertiku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap menerawang pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyadari jika saat ini Sungmin mulai risih dengan obrolan mereka. Namun ini 'lah tujuannya. Jika tak bisa meminta secara langsung, maka ia akan meminta secara tersirat pada Sungmin.

Ah, sungguh! Ia benar-benar ingin punya anak!

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi ke toko peralatan bayi untuk membeli hadiah sekarang, Kyu. Kau mandi 'lah lalu makan. Aku akan kembali sebelum sore," ujar Sungmin dingin kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. Gagal lagi… sebegini susahnya 'kah jika ingin punya anak?

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun tampak serius berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. ia sengaja menyibukkan diri seperti ini sebagai bentuk pengalihan masalahnya. Entah kenapa sepulangnya Sungmin dari rumah Victoria kemarin, Sungmin kembali bersikap seperti biasa dan tak sama sekali menanggapinya yang terus saja membahas masalah anak. Sungguh, kesabarannya memang benar-benar sedang di uji.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya saat sesosok _namja_ berwajah _childish_ memasuki ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. _Namja _itu asistennya, Lee Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk hormat pada Kyuhyun sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Donghae tampak meringis salah tingkah.

"Begini, _Sajangnim_. Kau ingat 'kan kalau aku baru saja menikah dua bulan yang lalu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Ia ingat dua bulan yang lalu ia dan Sungmin juga turut menghadiri pernikahan Donghae. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana hiperaktifnya _namja_ yang menjadi istri Donghae itu. _namja_? Ya, Lee Donghae menikah dengan seorang _namja _bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Hmm, begini _Sajangnim_… aku… bolehkah aku meminta cuti selama sebulan ini, _Sajangnim_?" tanya Donghae takut-takut. Pasalnya, di kalangan para karyawan di perusahaan ini, Kyuhyun memang di kenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tegas terhadap karyawannya.

"Cuti? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjengitkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap lekat pada Donghae yang tampak gugup.

"Hmm… istriku sekarang tengah hamil muda, _Sajangnim_. Aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Jadi… bolehkah?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya begitu tertohok. Lee Donghae? Asistennya yang baru menikah dua bulan yang lalu… kini telah berhasil membuat istrinya hamil. Sedangkan dia sendiri? Kyuhyun menyumpah dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dari _namja_ berwajah ikan di hadapannya ini?

"Sa.. _sajangnim_…" panggil Donghae takut-takut saat menyadari bahwa atasannya ini tengah melamun. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae tajam. Entah kenapa, saat ini ia benar-benar berhasrat memukul _namja _di hadapannya ini.

BRAK

Donghae berjengit kaget. Kenapa boss-nya itu tiba-tiba menjadi labil begini? Donghae sungguh tak menduga _namja_ berwibawa seperti Cho Kyuhyun akan memukul meja dengan kasar seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi sehingga boss-nya ini marah?

"Sa_.. sajangnim_…"

"_Ya!_ Keluar kau Lee Donghae! Sekarang!"

"Ta… Tapi, _Sajangnim_…"

"Cepat keluar dari sini!" tanpa banyak bicara, bergegas Donghae beranjak dari sana sebelum Kyuhyun mulai marah-marah lagi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja suara Kyuhyun kembali mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Y-_ye, Sajangnim_?" dengan ragu Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak separuh merenung. Benar 'kan? Kyuhyun memang labil. Tadi marah-marah. Sekarang malah merenung.

"Aku akan memberimu ijin cuti, asal…" ujar Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Asal?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Asal kau memberitahuku bagaimana cara agar membuat istrimu… ehm… cepat hamil," ujar Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Wajah _namja_ itu sedikit memerah. Benar-benar memalukan!

.

.

.

Donghae melongo tak percaya. Apa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah, ya? Atau atasannya ini yang sedang mengigau. Ah, jika _namja_ Cho itu bukan atasannya, bisa ia pastikan ia tak akan berhenti tertawa. Namun sayang sekali _namja _yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah atasannya, mau tak mau ia sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya.

"Te-tentu saja kau harus sering-sering melakukan 'itu', _Sajangnim_. Kau… tahu maksudku 'kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Maksudku, bagaimana caramu mengajak istrimu agar mau melakukannya?" kali ini Kyuhyun sudah lebih santai. Tak secanggung tadi. Sepertinya berkonsultasi dengan Donghae bukan ide buruk.

"Yah… kalau aku, aku hanya berlaku romantis pada Eunhyuk hingga ia terbuai…" ujar Donghae seraya menerawang membayangkan wajah Eunhyuknya saat ini. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya. Tak adakah cara lain?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya ada… kau ajak saja istrimu nonton _blue film_ hingga ia terangsang."

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Donghae tadi. Menonton _blue film_. Tak peduli jika ia harus membuat Sungminnya yang polos menjadi tak polos lagi. Yang penting ia punya kesempatan memiliki anak.

Sebentar lagi Sungmin akan pulang, tadi Sungmin memang pamit untuk pergi berbelanja padanya. saat ini 'lah kesempatannya mempersiapkan semuanya. Ketika di rasanya persiapan telah lengkap. Bergegas Kyuhyun mengambil posisi mempersiapkan dirinya.

CKLEK

Tepat waktu. Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamar mereka. _Namja_ manis itu tampak terheran-heran dengan keadaan kamar yang tak biasa. Belum lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum aneh menyambutnya.

"Ada apa ini, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kemarilah, _chagi_. Aku ingin menonton film denganmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tangan Kyuhyun kini melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah mereka menatap layar dihadapan mereka itu. lama kelamaan Sungmin mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa adegan di film itu mulai mengarah ke hal-hal yang…

'_Ssshh… hisap lebih kuat, chagi….'_

'_As your wish, babe…'_

Sungmin menatap tak percaya adegan di hadapannya itu. adegan di film tersebut tampak semakin memanas. Namun antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tak satupun dari mereka bersuara. Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar sudah terangsang hebat.

'_Ahh… fasterrr…deeper, chagi…'_

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai merasakan kalau Sungmin mulai bergerak risih. Sepertinya istrinya itu juga mulai terangsang.

Merasakan keadaan aman, tangan nakal Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi area-area sensitif di tubuh sintal Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Kyuhyun mulai mengecup ringan sekitaran leher Sungmin, hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah lenguhan tertahan mulai terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai saat menyadari kedudukannya kini mulai di atas angin.

Tak puas hanya mengecup, lidah Kyuhyun kini mulai ikut bermain. Di jilatnya dan di kulumnya pelan cuping telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin terbuai. Setelah puas bermain-main di telinga Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun kini mulai merambat turun ke leher Sungmin.

"Aaahh… Kyuuhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya kini menegang hebat. Sial, baru mendengar suara Sungmin saja, tubuhnya sudah bereaksi seperti ini.

Mulai terbuai dengan permainannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap naik ke dada Sungmin dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kali ini Kyuhyun mulai berani menjelajah bibir Sungmin.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah berciuman sedalam ini dengan Sungmin. selama ini mereka hanya melakukan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Tak ia sangka rasanya akan senikmat ini. Di sesapnya kuat bibir Sungmin, tak tinggal diam, lidahnya pun kini mulai bermain.

Semakin beringas lidah Kyuhyun mengerjai mulut Sungmin, semakin beringas pula tangan Kyuhyun menjelajahi tubuh sintal Sungmin yang kini sudah berubah posisi –berada dibawahnya.

Bermaksud memperdalam cumbuannya, Kyuhyun mulai mencubit pelan _nipple_ Sungmin. namun…

BRUK

Kyuhyun meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mendera bokongnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sungmin mendorongnya? Bukankah tadi mereka sama-sama menikmati permainan mereka? Kanapa sekarang seakan Sungmin tampak menyesal? Bahkan sekarang Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau… sengaja 'kan, Kyu?" tuding Sungmin.

"Tapi… tapi kau juga menyukainya 'kan, Min? kau tadi mendesah hebat," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau menjebakku! Kau sengaja mengajakku menonton film yang ternyata _blue film_, 'kan?" tuding Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku… aku hanya…"

"Selama seminggu ini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, kau jangan coba-coba menggangguku!" ujar Sungmin final kemudian beranjak dari posisinya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya sedih.

"…ingin punya anak…" ujar Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun menatap miris kearah selangkangannya yang masih menggembung. Apa ini artinya ia harus bersolo karir lagi di kamar mandi?

"Apa salah jika aku meminta hakku sebagai suami? Aku iri pada Changmin yang sudah punya anak, aku juga iri pada Donghae yang… Lee Donghae!" seketika Kyuhyun tersentak geram. Ini semua gara-gara saran asistennya yang mirip ikan itu. bodoh sekali ia mau mengikuti saran dari Donghae. Lihat 'kan? Sekarang Sungmin marah besar padanya. kalau sudah begini, ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak, karena Sungmin tak lagi berada di pelukannya selama seminggu ini.

Dan ini semua gara-gara….

"LEE DONGHAE!"

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong… bukannya nyelesain ff yang terbengkalai, malah bikin fict baru, wkwkwk… sejujurnya, ini fict mau di bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata malah saya bikin lebih XD. Lanjut gak, nih? Kalo lanjut paling Cuma bakal jadi 2shoot ato 3shoot.**

**.**

**Buat JOYer yang baca wajib review! Ga review alias siders? Berarti bukan JOYer! :p**

**.**

**So, monggo di review~**

**.**

**KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS SUPPORT KYUMIN !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KyuMin Fanfiction © 2013**

**.**

**Title : Kyuhyun Wants a Baby**

**.**

**Rate : T to M**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the Story. All casts are not Mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea | Typo(s) | OOC**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Bash, Flame, Siders, Copy-paste, or Plagiat are not allowed here!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**PART 2**

Ini sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Sungmin memilih untuk pisah kamar dengan Kyuhyun. Dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun selalu uring-uringan. Tak jarang ia membentak para pegawainya tanpa sebab. Terlebih lagi, sumber kemarahannya aka Lee Donghae sedang cuti saat ini. Tunggu saja kau Donghae, begitu kau selesai dari masa cutimu, bersiaplah menghadapi amarah sang Raja Evil.

"Min… apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin tengah berdiri di hadapannya. saat ini Kyuhyun baru saja pulang bekerja. Tubuhnya letih, ia sungguh tak sanggup jika harus melihat kemarahan Sungmin lagi di rumah.

"Kyu… aku… aku mau minta maaf," ujar Sungmin seraya tertunduk lesu. Jujur saja Sungmin merasa bersalah pada sosok _namja_ yang ia cintai itu. Kyuhyun begitu bersabar menghadapinya, dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau untuk apa minta maaf, Min? aku yang salah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf," sanggah Kyuhyun. perasaan Kyuhyun seketika menjadi lega. Ternyata Sungmin sudah memaafkannya. Ia pikir ia masih harus bertahan hingga dua hari ke depan.

"_Ani… ani_… aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tak semarah itu padamu, aku…"

"Sudahlah, Min. aku tak pernah marah padamu. Lebih baik sekarang kau temani aku tidur. Aku lelah sekali, karena beberapa hari ini tak tidur."

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menatap kesal sesosok _namja_ kelewat tinggi yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke kantornya itu. Tamu tak di undang bernama Shim Changmin itu datang bersama putrinya yang baru di lahirkan seminggu yang lalu itu dan dengan bangganya memamerkan putrinya yang cantik itu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau lihat putriku cantik sekali, bukan? Ia pasti mewarisi gen-ku," ujar Changmin bangga, yang jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram.

'_Berusaha membuatku iri, eoh? Selamat kau berhasil membuatku ingin menghajarmu saat ini juga.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau benar Luna memang cantik. Tapi ku rasa ia bukan mewarisi gen-mu. Dia pasti lebih mewarisi gen dari Vic _noona_," ujar Kyuhyun sinis tanpa mempedulikan cengiran Changmin.

"_Ya_! Shim Changmin! Kau sengaja 'kan kemari untuk memanas-manasiku? Kau sengaja membuatku iri, 'kan?" dengus Kyuhyun seraya mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Hey, Kyu, aku heran kenapa hingga kini kau dan Sungmin belum juga punya anak. Jangan-jangan…" Changmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Changmin tajam.

"Jangan-jangan kau mandul, ya, Kyu?"

CTAK

"Jangan asal bicara kau, Shim Changmin! Kau tidak tahu saja kalau benihku paling unggul!" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima. Enak saja tiang listrik itu mengatainya mandul!

"_Mian_… aku 'kan hanya menduga-duga, habis hingga kini kau belum juga mempunyai anak. Aku saja, hanya butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk membuat Victoria hamil," ujar Changmin bangga. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuat Sungmin hamil jika Sungmin saja menolak jika ku sentuh," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin tersentak tak percaya.

"Jadi… jadi kau belum pernah menyentuh istrimu sama sekali selama hampir tujuh bulan?" seru Changmin tak percaya. Sekuat tenaga _namja_ kelewat tinggi itu menahan tawanya saat menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal saat ini.

"_Mian..mian_… lalu? Kau hanya diam saja saat ia menolak memberimu jatah?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membujuknya, mulai dari bicara baik-baik, merayu, hingga mengajaknya menonton _blue film_. Namun semuanya gagal," ujar Kyuhyun lemas.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub. Ia sungguh tak menyangka nasib sahabatnya ini sebegini mirisnya. Bagaimana bisa pria normal seperti Kyuhyun tahan tidak menyentuh istrinya yang -harus Changmin akui- montok itu.

"Ehem, begini, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tahu tidak jika malam pertamaku dan Victoria tidak kami lakukan secara sadar," ujar Changmin lamat-lamat. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, saat malam pertama dulu, aku dan Vicky tidak melakukannya secara sadar. Kami melakukannya di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang," ujar Changmin pelan. Kyuhyun tampak terbelalak kaget.

"O-obat perangsang?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap, "Benar, tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika kau coba. Mungkin awalnya Sungmin akan marah. Namun aku jamin, kau akan cepat punya anak, karena bisa di pastikan kau akan 'menghajar' Sungmin habis-habisan semalam penuh," ujar Changmin seraya menyeringai mesum.

**-oOo-**

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap sebuah botol mungil di tangannya. Tadi Changmin yang memberinya obat tersebut. tak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia mencobanya? Ah, ia sungguh tak sabar.

"Kyu… ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menyiapkan acara makan malam seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berkutat menatap meja kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Makanan yang di pesan Kyuhyun telah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tinggal mempersiapkan hiasan-hiasan di atas meja, maka semua akan selesai.

"_Cha_, sudah selesai. _Kajja,_ kemari, _chagi…_" ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Dengan kaku Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menarik sebuah kursi untuk tempat duduk Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan romantis Kyuhyun malam ini. Entah ada angin apa suaminya yang tampan itu bisa seromantis ini.

"Aku sengaja mempersiapkan semua ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena telah memaafkanku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Tak ayal, Sungmin merasa meleleh saat ini.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu…"

"Sama-sama, sayang," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada Sungmin. dengan lahap Sungmin mulai menyantap makanannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, tampaknya saran dari Changmin kali ini akan berhasil. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha menahan seringainya. Makanan sudah, sekarang tinggal minuman. Di minuman ini 'lah Kyuhyun mencampurkan obat perangsang yang ia dapatkan dari Changmin.

Tinggal memastikan bahwa Sungmin meminum minuman ini, maka semua usahanya akan berhasil.

"Min, ini, minumlah," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat ke hadapan Sungmin. dengan senyum polosnya, Sungmin meraih gelas itu. Tinggal selangkah lagi, maka Sungmin akan…

PRANG

Kyuhyun menatap nanar gelas minuman yang terjatuh itu. pupus sudah harapannya. Kenapa keadaan sama sekali tak pernah mendukungnya, sih?

"Ah, _mianhae_, Kyu. Sepertinya tanganku terlalu berkeringat sehingga gelasnya jatuh, aku minum punyamu saja, ya?" ujar Sungmin seraya menggapai gelas Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu nelangsa.

.

.

Sungmin menatap was-was saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat kearahnya. Sejujurnya ia tahu rencana Kyuhyun. secara tak sengaja, ia melihat saat Kyuhyun mencampurkan minuman tersebut dengan sebuah serbuk yang Sungmin sangat tahu, kalau itu adalah obat perangsang.

Maka dari itu dengan sengaja Sungmin menjatuhkan gelas tersebut. dan jelas, 'kan? Raut sendu sangat terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat saat gelas itu jatuh. Semakin kuatlah rasa curiga Sungmin.

'_Mianhae, Kyu, lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu,'_

**-oOo-**

Sedari makan malam kelar tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membuka suaranya. Semua keromantisannya mendadak menguap entah kemana. Jujur saja Sungmin merasa hatinya begitu nyeri saat Kyuhyun mengabaikannya seperti ini. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih.

.

.

"Astaga… susah sekali… apa aku memang tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi ayah? Apa aku salah jika aku menginginkan kehadiran anak di tengah-tengah kehidupan rumah tangga kami?" gumam Kyuhyun. di saat tak ada Sungmin seperti ini 'lah baru ia berani menggerutu mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya.

Namun tanpa ia sadari sosok _namja _manis bernama Sungmin kini tengah memperhatikannya seraya tersenyum sendu.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap seraya memeluknya erat. Sedari tadi Sungmin tak bisa tidur. Jujur saja, Sungmin juga ingin sekali memiliki anak dari Kyuhyun. ia juga sangat mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak, bukan hanya Kyuhyun.

"_Mian_, Kyu… aku hanya masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa takutku," ujar Sungmin seraya menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang bertengger di kening suami tampannya.

"Dulu aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalau aku belum siap, bahkan aku tak berani menerima lamaranmu saat itu. namun kau memaksaku, dan bilang kalau kau rela menunggu hingga aku siap memiliki anak," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum hangat saat mengingat masa-masa saat ia dan Kyuhyun berpacaran dulu. Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan ia begitu bahagia saat Kyuhyun melamarnya. Hanya satu masalahnya, ia hanya belum siap mengalami yang namanya malam pertama!

**FLASHBACK**

_Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ryeowook, adik Sungmin. Ryeowook memang menikah lebih dulu dari Sungmin, karena Yesung —suaminya- harus segera ke luar negeri dan ia tak mau pergi tanpa membawa Ryeowook. Maka dari itu, pernikahan mereka di selenggarakan lebih cepat._

_._

_._

_Malam ini Sungmin tak bisa tidur. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Namun seketika Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar suara-suara lirih dari kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mereka._

'_Sshh… Sa-Sakit, Hyung…'_

_Sungmin tercengang. Bukankah itu suara Ryeowook? Kenapa dia seperti kesakitan begitu?_

'_Sstt… tenang, baby… sedikit lagi…'_

'_Ugghh.. Appo, Hyung…Hiks,'_

_Sungmin mulai meringis ngeri saat mendengar suara isakan Ryeowook. Suara Ryeowook terdengar begitu kesakitan. Apakah melakukan 'itu' memang akan sesakit itu?_

'_Aaaa… Sakit, Hyung…'_

'_Omo! Berdarah,' kali ini suara Yesung 'lah yang terdengar. Sungmin tidak kuat lagi. Ia seperti bisa merasakan kesakitan Ryeowook. Tak sanggup berlama-lama, bergegas Sungmin pergi dari sana tanpa menyadari kalau suara kesakitan Ryeowook kini telah berubah menjadi lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat._

**FLASHBACK END**

**-oOo-**

Donghae menunduk dalam saat mendengar amukan sang atasan. Hari ini memang Donghae telah kembali masuk kerja. Dan hari sialnya pun di mulai. Sejak datang tadi, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memarahinya. Donghae menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa punya bos selabil ini?

"Kau tahu? Saranmu itu sama sekali tak membantu!" amuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Mian, sajangnim_…" ujar Donghae lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus saja mengomel tak jelas.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus lembur selama satu minggu ini," putus Kyuhyun seenaknya. Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hey, istrinya tengah hamil muda! Jika ia lembur terus, siapa yang akan mengawasi Eunhyuk? Terlebih lagi Eunhyuk sedang dalam masa-masa mangidam. Jika Eunhyuk mulai menginginkan sesuatu lagi, siapa yang mau memenuhinya jika ia tak di rumah?

"Dia yang gagal mengajak istrinya bercinta, kenapa jadi aku yang kena," gumam Donghae lirih.

"Bicara apa kau Lee Donghae? Menggerutu di belakangku, eoh? Gajimu bulan ini akan ku potong," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Baru saja Donghae hendak protes, Kyuhyun kembali bicara,

"Dan, ah, ya, kau tetap harus lembur!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Tapi _Sajangnim…_ kau tahu 'kan kalau istriku sedang memasuki masa mengidam. Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan memenuhi keinginan bayi kami?" ujar Donghae memelas.

Mendengar kata 'bayi' sontak Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya seperti di cubit. Bayi? Ya, bayi. Ia juga ingin punya _baby._ Kenapa semua orang harus membuatnya iri begini, sih?

"Bayi, bayi, bayi! Terserah! aku tak peduli!" dengus Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Donghae yang kini tengah kalut.

"_Sajangnim_, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan saranku kemarin? Apa saranku gagal? Tenang saja, aku masih punya cara lain, kok…" bujuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun menjengitkan sebelah alisnya. Saran Donghae? Lagi? Apa ia bisa mempercayai saran Donghae lagi? Bisa-bisa nanti gagal lagi.

"Aku tak percaya padamu. Saranmu itu menjerumuskan," ujar Kyuhyun sinis. Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli dengan kekalutan Donghae. Namun Donghae tak menyerah. Ini tak bisa di biarkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia di suruh lembur namun gajinya di potong? Benar-benar bos gila!

"Kau coba saja saranku, _sajangnim._ Siapa tahu kali ini akan berhasil," bujuk Donghae lagi.

"Ck, baiklah. Apa saranmu?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Walaupun dengan nada ogah-ogahan, Kyuhyun tampak memasang kuping juga.

"Begini _sajangnim,_ bagaimana kalau kau pura-pura selingkuh?" ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun mendelik bingung. Pura-pura selingkuh?

"Maksudmu?" Donghae berdecak sebal. Ia heran, bosnya ini _pabo_ atau memang polos? Pantas saja sulit 'menggarap' istrinya sendiri.

"Begini _sajangnim_. Kau berpura-pura selingkuh dengan orang lain dan buat istrimu cemburu," ujar Donghae bersemangat.

"_Mwo? Andwae_! Kau gila? Bisa-bisa Sungmin langsung menceraikanku jika aku melancarkan saranmu itu! aku tidak mau!" tukas Kyuhyun. ia tak dapat membayangkan jika nanti bukannya Sungmin cemburu, malah _namja_ manis itu akan meminta cerai darinya. Ia tak sanggup jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ck, kau ingin punya anak tidak?" tanya Donghae sedikit tak sabar.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku saat melihat anak-anak kecil yang sering bermain di taman bermain di seberang sana? Aku kadang membayangkan kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Cho junior. Jika aku punya anak anakku pasti akan sempurna sekali, mewarisi genku dan Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menerawang.

Donghae menatap bos-nya gusar. _'Kenapa dia jadi curhat?'_ batin Donghae.

"Kalau begitu tak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba saranku," ujar Donghae lagi.

"Tapi… aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. aku tak tega jika harus melakukan hal itu," ujar Kyuhyun. benar-benar suami idaman. Donghae menghela napasnya kesal. Gagal sudah usahanya untuk merayu bosnya agar tak membiarkannya lembur dan tak memotong gajinya juga.

"Ya sudahlah…"

"Eh? Kau bilang kau menyukai anak kecil 'kan? Aku pikir aku bisa memberimu usul agar kau bisa menjadi 'ayah'"

**-oOo-**

Sungmin menatap gusar kearah jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding ruang tamunya. Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun selalu pulang terlambat dan jika di tanya, _namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

_Mood_ Kyuhyun pun berubah akhir-akhir ini. _Namja _itu jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih ceria. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, seringkali Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun pulang membawa mainan anak-anak seperti robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan, ataupun boneka.

Jujur saja, Sungmin sedikit khawatir pada suaminya itu. apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai gila karena tak kunjung memiliki anak?

Namun ada hal yang membuat Sungmin jadi semakin uring-uringan juga, tadi pagi, saat ia pergi ke rumah Kibum –sahabatnya- Kibum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin merasa dunianya kian berputar.

Kibum bilang, jika beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tengah memasuki toko mainan anak-anak bersama seorang _yeoja_. Kyuhyun tampak begitu akrab dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Jujur saja, Sungmin takut jika benar Kyuhyun selingkuh. Ini semua salahnya.

CKLEK

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat sosok yang sedang di lamunkannya tadi kini tengah berjalan masuk seraya menenteng sebuah boneka beruang besar. Nah, kan! Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membawa mainan anak-anak.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Apa jangan-jangan...

Kyuhyun telah memiliki anak dengan orang lain?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : Wah… sumpah gak nyangka, responnya bakal bagus banget, kkk~ ini aku usahain update secepatnya. Btw, kemaren ada yg nanya alasan Sungmin gak mau ML ma Kyu kan? Perasaan aku udah kasih tahu loh alasannya di part 1, kkk~ Alasannya Cuma takut, kok, wkwk… jadi biar lebih jelas, aku kasih flashback-nya juga di part ini…**

**Dan beberapa saran dari reader buat Kyuhyun, udah Kyu lakuin tuh, kkk~ **

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO **

**.**

**Cho kyuhyun 71465572 | kyumin | cho yooae | fariny | maximumelf | wyda joyer | I was a dreamer | dina luvkyumin | pumpkinsparkyumin | darklily | hapsarikyuku | UnyKMHH | Reva kyuminelf II | sary nayolla | sider imnida | lovelykyumin | sissy | Audrey musaena | lovelymin | kaum yadong | reyza apriliyani | sungminchild | viviandra phantom | zen liu | deviyanti137 | keykyu | kim hyun nie | phia89 | nuriga KMS | leefairy | luthfieannha aryhanhiiey | asdfghjkyu | princess pumpkins ELF | Cho Na Na | abilhikmah | anieJOYERS | Chanmoody | nisaegyo | Zahra Amelia | janie4750 | kyuminlove137 | joon sungso | coffeewie137 | wineshipper | sha nakanishi | chokyunnie | ayyu annisa 1 | dirakyu | guest | Buttcouple137 | mingpouty | riguiziata137 | dithakyu | Minnie kyumin | evilpumpkinsmile | aya137 | cho hyo woon | ammyikmubmik | KYUMINTS | gojazsimba | fitrikyumin | kyumin evilaegyo | kyuminjoy | lemonade | aekyoming137 | TifiTiffanyLee | rianichi | choolee | zakurafrezee | kyumin pu | guest 2 | sitapumpkinelf | bebek | KimRyeona19 | vulpex lagopus1401 | CL | CL | shella aprilia 927 | maria8 | ayumi0101 | zaAra evilkyu | zi'Pumpkins | herlinagita.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Mind to Review again?^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 END

**A KyuMin Fanfiction © 2013**

**.**

**Title : Kyuhyun Wants a Baby**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the Story. All casts are not Mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea | Typo(s) | OOC | NC!Failed**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Bash, Flame, Siders, Copy-paste, or Plagiat are not allowed here!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**PART 3**

Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa, Kyuhyun selalu di buat bingung dengan sikap Sungmin yang tak biasa. Belakangan ini, sikap _namja_ manis itu banyak berubah. Seringkali Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin tengah mencuri-curi ciumannya saat ia terlelap. Tak jarang juga Kyuhyun memergoki Sungmin tengah menatapnya dalam. Entah apa maksud dari pandangan tersebut. bahkan yang semakin aneh, Sungmin tak lagi canggung bermanja-manja dengannya.

Di satu sisi Kyuhyun senang akan perubahan sikap Sungmin, yang biasanya terkesan canggung padanya kini berubah menjadi manja padanya. Namun di sisi lain, jujur saja Kyuhyun bingung, apa yang melatarbelakangi perubahan Sungmin ini. Apa karena ia terlalu sibuk? Mungkin juga, ia akui akhir-akhir ini ia sering pulang larut malam.

Tapi kenapa Sungmin tak menegurnya? Bukan seperti Sungmin yang biasanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia menunggu suami tampannya yang tak kunjung pulang. Jujur saja, perasaan Sungmin cemas saat ini. Apa Kyuhyun tengah 'bermain' dengan _yeoja_ yang Kibum lihat itu di luar sana? Atau Kyuhyun sudah mulai bosan dengannya karena ia terus-terusan mengabaikan _namja_ Cho itu selama ini?

"_Andwae_!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kencang berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruknya mengenai suaminya. Tidak! Ia kenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu tipe _namja_ setia. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya.

'_Tapi dia sangat ingin punya anak~'_

'_Bisa saja ia bosan menungguku sehingga ia memintanya dari orang lain.'_

'_Kyuhyun itu tampan. Siapa pun pasti mau menjadi istrinya.'_

Sungmin merasakan sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika segala yang berkelebat di pikirannya itu benar-benar terjadi? Dia benar-benar tidak siap jika Kyuhyun menceraikannya nanti.

Sungmin melirik tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah kemeja kebesaran yang di sinyalir adalah milik Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, jika boleh berbangga diri, Sungmin sangat bangga akan bentuk tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi jika tubuhnya di balut dengan kemeja kebesaran ini tanpa bawahan. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti 'tak tahan' melihatnya.

Hey, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa dia kini sudah berubah haluan dan berniat mengijinkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya?

**FLASHBACK**

_Victoria dan Kibum hanya bisa menatap prihatin sosok namja manis di hadapan mereka ini. Victoria, Kibum, dan Sungmin memang sudah berteman sejak senior high school. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka sering saling menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka satu sama lain. _

_Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, dengan setia Victoria dan Kibum tak bosan-bosannya mendengarkan cerita dan keluh kesah Sungmin mengenai Kyuhyun._

"_Apa kau yakin, Min jika Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Bisa saja 'kan dia pulang malam karena memang sedang lembur?" tanya Victoria berusaha berpikir positif._

"_Ani, Vic. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun memang sedang tak lembur. Aku bahkan sudah menghubungi Donghae, asistennya. Dan Donghae bilang, Kyuhyun bahkan sering pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan tak hanya itu, hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu membawa pulang mainan anak-anak. Kau tahu 'kan kalau kami tak punya anak? Lalu mainan itu untuk siapa?belum lagi, Kibum bilang ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun tengah memasuki salah satu toko mainan anak-anak bersama seorang yeoja," keluh Sungmin seraya menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Apa kau yakin kalau itu selingkuhan Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria lagi._

"_Aku… aku tak tahu…"_

"_Mungkin saja iya, Min. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Kyuhyun ingin sekali punya anak? Bisa saja karena terlalu bosan menunggu ia lebih memilih memintanya pada orang lain selain kau," ujar Kibum datar. Sungmin tercekat. Apakah benar Kyuhyun-nya akan meninggalkannya?_

"_Hmm… Min, mungkin ada baiknya jika kau mulai belajar membuka diri dan menerima Kyuhyun," ujar Victoria lamat-lamat di barengi anggukan dari Kibum. Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, ia pun sebenarnya sangat ingin melakukannya. _

"_Lalu bagaimana caranya? Kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku gugup bahkan terkadang takut jika di sentuhnya?"_

"_Hilangkan rasa takutmu. Ingat! Ini demi Kyuhyun, Min!" ujar Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam._

_._

_._

_._

_Malam ini Sungmin berniat melancarkan rencananya untuk membuka diri pada Kyuhyun. Otak Sungmin mulai membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun nanti. Tak ayal, wajahnya seketika memerah ketika membayangkan betapa 'panas'nya Kyuhyun nanti. Ah, Sungmin benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hingga suaminya itu pulang._

_._

_._

_Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya sudah sedari tadi ia menunggu suaminya itu pulang, namun di saat ia mulai melancarkan aksi bermanja-manjanya tak lupa pula dengan aegyo andalannya seperti saat ini, apa yang ia dapat? Kyuhyun malah menatapnya aneh seraya menyuruhnya untuk lekas tidur._

_Sesak._

_Itu 'lah yang Sungmin rasakan. Apa begini perasaan Kyuhyun saat ia menolaknya dulu?_

_._

_._

_Lagi-lagi Victoria dan Kibum menghela napas prihatin saat Sungmin kembali berkeluh kesah mengenai perubahan Kyuhyun._

"_Sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu berusaha mendekati dan bermanja-manja dengannya. Namun ia seolah tak sadar. Aku harus bagaimana?" _

"_Eh, Min… bagaimana kalau…"_

_Sungmin dan Victoria menatap Kibum penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin pemuda pendiam itu katakan? _

"_Bagaimana kalau kau menggodanya secara terang-terangan?" usul Kibum. Victoria tampak tersenyum menyeringai. Namun sayangnya Sungmin masih belum paham, apa yang tengah dimaksud oleh Kibum._

"_Begini, kau coba goda dia hingga ia terangsang…"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Dan saat ini 'lah usul dari Kibum rencananya akan ia lakukan. Jujur saja, Sungmin merasa malu sendiri berpenampilan seperti ini. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Menggoda Kyuhyun? yang benar saja, biasanya Kyuhyun 'lah yang menggodanya.

CKLEK

"Kyu!"

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berjalan memasuki rumah mereka. Namun seketika senyum Sungmin memudar saat di lihatnya sebuah robot-robotan berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

Buru-buru Sungmin menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Malam ini harus jadi malamnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang boleh mengusiknya termasuk _mood_ buruknya yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ini.

Sungmin berjalan se-menggoda mungkin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merangkul lengan Kyuhyun erat. Namun tampaknya belum ada reaksi berarti dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengecup kepalanya sejenak kemudian mengacak surai halus kecoklatan itu gemas. Tak berapa lama tatapan Kyuhyun kini mulai mengunci _orbs_ Sungmin. Sungmin mulai merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apa Kyuhyun mulai merasa terangsang?

"_Aigoo_, Minnie… malam ini dingin sekali, kenapa kau hanya menggunakan kemeja setipis ini? Tanpa bawahan pula!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap khawatir Sungmin, "Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Seketika Sungmin merasakan sebuah palu besar kini tengah menghantam kepalanya telak. Apa itu tadi? Kyuhyun malah mempermasalahkan cuaca dingin? Apa _namja_ Cho itu tak tergoda dengan penampilannya saat ini?

"_Kajja_ masuk kamar dan ganti baju. Malam ini dingin sekali, kau harus gunakan baju tidur yang hangat, bukan kemeja tipis seperti ini… dan lagi… ini kemejaku bukan? _Aigoo_, Min… kau ini suka sekali membuatku khawatir, sih," ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing Sungmin untuk memasuki kamar mereka tanpa menyadari kalau raut wajah Sungmin kini berubah sendu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah terlelap. Aneh sekali, sejak tadi susah sekali membujuk Sungmin untuk cepat tidur. Untungnya kali ini Sungmin mau menurut.

"Akhirnya kau tidur juga, _chagi_~"

"Tak tahu 'kah kau kalau sedari tadi aku merasa tersiksa di bagian bawahku karena melihatmu memakai kemejaku seperti itu? kenapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat milikku merasa 'sesak' seperti ini, sih?"

"Dasar kelinci nakal… hahh… aku rasa aku harus segera menuntaskannya sendiri lagi…" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan-desahan nikmat dari arah kamar mandi,

"_Ooohh, Minnhh, yess lebihh cepatthh, chagi… aku mau… arrgghh…"_

**-oooo-**

Hari ini lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pulang dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, tak lupa sebuah boneka besar tergenggam di tangannya.

Namun lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Sungmin. Jika, Kyuhyun sedang senang hari ini, maka Sungmin merasa harinya begitu menyebalkan. Kejadian kemarin malam masih terbayang di benaknya. Lagi-lagi usahanya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun gagal.

Apa ini hukumannya karena selalu menolak Kyuhyun jadi kini Kyuhyun yang menolaknya walaupun secara tidak langsung?

"Min, kau belum tidur, _chagi?_" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin kini tengah termenung di balkon kamar mereka.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi emosinya seketika naik saat melihat sebuah boneka di tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka dan tidur memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? kemarin-kemarin _namja_ manis itu masih bersikap manis padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini? Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Chagi_… kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengecup lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku, Cho!" ujar Sungmin kasar. Kali ini Sungmin lebih memilih mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur mereka seraya menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Sementara yang di tatap hanya bisa membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau kenapa, Min? apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, Cho! Lebih baik kita bercerai saja, Kyu," ujar Sungmin seraya menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun merasa petir kini tengah menyambar telak kepalanya. Ini tak serius 'kan? Apa ini? Sungmin minta cerai? Hey, seingatnya, ia dan Sungmin masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sampai tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang…

"_Mwo_? Kau bercanda, Min? aku tak akan pernah menceraikanmu!" ujar Kyuhyun mulai geram.

"Kau egois, Kyu! Kau mempertahankanku, tapi kau juga berselingkuh!"

"_Mwo_? Berselingkuh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Cih, jangan pura-pura tak tahu! Kau selalu pulang malam! Belum lagi kau selalu membawa pulang mainan anak-anak! Kau pasti punya anak dengan orang lain, kan?" Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Sungmin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Kau juga sudah tak berselera padaku! Bahkan saat aku sengaja bermanja-manja padamu dan sengaja menggodamu kau sama sekali tak tertarik dan memilih mengabaikanku! Aku bahkan sengaja menahan rasa maluku saat menggunakan kemeja tanpa bawahan waktu itu. Namun kau malah mengabaikanku tanpa mau menyentuhku sama sekali!" ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar telah membuka semua rahasianya. Kyuhyun tampak tercengang. Benarkah ini? Jadi waktu itu Sungmin berubah seperti itu sengaja? Sengaja untuk menggodanya?

Seketika sebuah seringai mulai tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi… kau sengaja waktu itu, Min? kau ingin menggodaku, heum?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika menyadari kalau tanpa sadar ia telah membeberkan semuanya. wajah Sungmin seketika memerah. Tanpa banyak bicara, bergegas ia beranjak pergi dari sana, namun…

GREP

"Mau kemana, sayang?" seketika Sungmin merinding saat merasakan helaan napas Kyuhyun di lehernya. Jarak Kyuhyun dan dirinya begitu dekat saat ini.

"Aku tidur di kamar tamu," jawab Sungmin singkat berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur disana, heum? Kau tetap disini dan kita tidak akan tidur malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin lembut.

"A..apa? aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau…"

"Aku tidak eunghh, Kyuhhh…"

**-oooo-**

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi. _Namja_ Cho itu kini tengah mengungkung Sungmin erat di bawah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengecup perlahan wajah hingga leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sadar kalau sedari tadi kelinci manisnya ini tengah gemetar hebat. Namun Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Bukankah sangat sayang jika harus di hentikan sampai disini? Lagipula secara tak langsung tadi Sungmin juga bilang sendiri 'kan kalau ia menginginkan hal ini juga?

"Sstt, _chagi_ tenanglah… percayalah padaku. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu," lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Merasa Sungmin sudah sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun memulai kembali aksinya.

Kyuhyun mulai memajukan wajahnya meraih bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Di sesapnya lembut bibir ranum tersebut, sesekali di lumatnya perlahan berusaha membuat Sungmin rileks. Perlahan namun pasti, Sungmin mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, perlahan tangannya mulai merambat menuju dada Sungmin. di singkapnya perlahan pakaian Sungmin dan tangannya mulai bergerilya mencari tonjolan mungil di dada Sungmin. Dapat!

"Eunggh~ Kyuuhh…."

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersemangat. Dengan tak sabar, Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing piama Sungmin, melepasnya dan membuangnya asal. Bibir Kyuhyun yang semula berada di bibir Sungmin kini mulai berpindah ke _nipple _Sungmin yang terlihat menegang.

"Aah, Kyuuhh… jangan di gigit~"

"Maaf, sayang, aku tak tahan."

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali merambat menuju leher Sungmin berusaha membuat _hickey_ disana.

"Ngghh…" lagi-lagi satu erangan keluar dari bibir _kissable_ itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Seiring dengan semakin lincahnya bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuh dan bibir Sungmin, semakin menggila pula desahan Sungmin dan semakin panas juga suasana kamar tersebut.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sisi liar Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemas.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menjalari tubuh Sungmin. kali ini sasarannya adalah celana Sungmin. Dengan perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak untuk melucuti celana serta celana dalam Sungmin dan membuangnya asal.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat melihat milik Sungmin yang tampak tegak menantang dan sudah di hiasi _precum_. Junior yang sedikit lebih mungil dari miliknya itu tampak berkedut pelan seolah memohon sentuhannya.

"Kau indah, Min… _saranghae_…"

Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun mulai mengocok milik Sungmin dengan tempo teratur. Desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi, tak ayal milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana pun ikut bereaksi. Ah, Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi miliknya kini telah menegang hebat. Adik kecilnya itu seolah tengah meronta hebat minta di lepaskan.

"A..aku sudah tak tahan, Min…" dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya. Setelah tubuhnya _naked,_ kembali Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan menyesap bibirnya kuat.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Minhhh…"

Sungmin sudah tak sanggup berbuat apapun lagi bahkan sekedar menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun pun ia tak sanggup. Hanya erangan yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, jari-jari nakal Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah di basahi terlebih dahulu oleh Kyuhyun itu kini mulai merambat menuju _single hole_-nya dan melesak perlahan ke dalam _hole _sempit itu.

Sungmin mengernyit kaget saat merasakan sesuatu kini tengah menembus _hole-_nya.

"Apa sakit, Min?"

"A.._ani_.. hanya sedikit perih," ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"Baguslah," ujar Kyuhyun lebih mirip gumaman. Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Lagi, Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi ke dalam lubang Sungmin dan membuat gerakan seolah tengah memperlebarnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun bergegas mengeluarkan jarinya dan beralih mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang tepat di _opening_ Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik melihat betapa besarnya milik Kyuhyun. apakah _hole_-nya akan baik-baik saja?

Menyadari ada sedikit keraguan di mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin seolah memberinya keyakinan,

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong juniornya masuk, Sungmin mulai merintih perih saat junior Kyuhyun telah masuk setengahnya.

"A.._appo_, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun bergegas mengecup Sungmin berusaha menenangkan, "Tahan, _chagi_… sebentar lagi… apa kita hentikan saja?" tanya –sok- Kyuhyun khawatir. Sontak Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Ani_, lanjutkan saja," merasa mendapat sinyal positif, Kyuhyun kembali melesakkan juniornya memasuki lubang sempit Sungmin. Mati-matian Sungmin berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua.

Kyuhyun kembali memajukan wajahnya meraih bibir Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman dalam. Di saat Sungmin telah terbuai akan ciumannya, tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun melesakkan juniornnya dalam-dalam hingga juniornya tertanam sempurna di _hole _Sungmin.

Setitik air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Sungmin, "_Mian, chagi_, aku menyakitimu," ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas kulumannya pada bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin sejenak mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal sembari membiarkan juniornya beradaptasi pada lubang sempit Sungmin.

Merasa Sungmin sudah mulai rileks, Kyuhyun mulai memberanikan diri menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aah~ Kyuhh~"

Desahan Sungmin lolos begitu saja saat Kyuhyun menghantam tepat titik sensitifnya. Merasa menemukan letak _sweet spot_ Sungmin, kembali Kyuhyun menghentakkan miliknya menumbuk bagian itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah permainan mereka, junior Sungmin mulai berkedut hebat.

"Kyuhh~ aku mau…"

"Keluarkan saja sayang…" ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Argghh…"

Bersamaan dengan erangan nikmat itu, cairan Sungmin keluar membanjiri paha dan perut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Sungmin tak pernah membayangkan kalau bercinta dengan Kyuhyun rasanya akan seperti ini. Sungmin tampak terengah-engah dan entah kenapa pemandangan tersebut semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa terangsang.

Kyuhyun merasakan kalau sebentar lagi gilirannya akan tiba. Sungmin sendiri bisa merasakan kalau milik Kyuhyun semakin membengkak dan berkedut hebat di dalam sana, dan…

"Arrgghh…"

Kyuhyun memuntahkan laharnya tepat di dalam Sungmin. Rasanya percintaan pertama mereka ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengatur sejenak napas mereka, "Min… kita lanjutkan lagi, _ne_?"

"_Mwo_?"

**-oooo-**

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun dengan tubuh lengket dan pegal. Ia teringat betapa panasnya Kyuhyun semalam, ah wajahnya sepertinya mulai memerah saat ini. Sungmin melirik ke tempat tidur di sampingnya namun tak ada Kyuhyun disana. Dimana _namja_ itu?

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun, Min? _kajja,_ siap-siap. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung seolah bertanya 'Mau kemana?'

"Kita akan menemui selingkuhanku dan anak-anakku," Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa saat mendapati raut sendu Sungmin.

"Hey, hey, jangan salah paham dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, aku tunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan membawanya kemari. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada tak jauh dari kantor Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum haru saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu akrab dengan anak-anak disana. Pantas saja selama ini Kyuhyun selalu pulang dengan wajah sumringah serta membawa mainan anak-anak. Rupanya ini penyebabnya.

"Min, kenalkan, ini Sulli, dia ini pengelola panti ini," Sungmin terkesiap saat melihat sesosok _yeoja_ muda tengah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum ramah padanya. Apa ini _yeoja_ yang di lihat Kibum waktu itu?

"Sulli dan suaminya 'lah yang mengelola panti ini."

.

.

.

Perasaan Sungmin menjadi sangat lega saat ini. Rupanya ini hanya salah paham. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal kalau kau sering pulang telat karena pergi kemari?" tanya Sungmin di perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Maaf… aku hanya terlalu gembira. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menyukai anak-anak? Aku hanya lupa waktu…"

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Kau sepertinya sangat ingin punya anak…"

"Sangat. Tapi sekarang sepertinya aku hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku yakin tak lama lagi akan ada _baby_ disini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut perut rata Sungmin.

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau punya ide untuk datang ke panti asuhan itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Itu semua usul Lee Donghae…"

"Hmm… Lee Donghae, ya…"

**-oooo-**

**1 Month Later**

Senyum tak henti-hentinya hilang dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya kemarin, Sungmin-nya telah dinyatakan positif hamil. Ia sungguh tak sabar menantikan Sembilan bulan lagi. Ia akan segera menjadi ayah. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding sekilas, sebentar lagi jam makan siang, dan Sungmin berjanji akan kemari hari ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. Dengan sabar di ia menyuapi Sungmin yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi kelewat manja padanya. Bawaan bayi mungkin?

TOK TOK TOK

Sosok pemuda berwajah ikan tampak memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya di persilakan oleh sang empunya ruangan.

"Permisi, _Sajangnim_. Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan dokumen ini," ujar Donghae seraya meletakan berkas file di meja Kyuhyun.

"Eungh, Kyu… aku ingin…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penasaran. Sepertinya istrinya ini mulai mengidam lagi.

"_Ne, chagi_? Kau ingin apa?"

"Hmm… bisakah kau suruh Donghae lembur? Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali ia lembur hari ini," Ujar Sungmin polos.

Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak bosnya, tidak istri bosnya sama-sama gila!

"Ah… kau dengar Lee Donghae? Istriku ingin kau lembur malam ini. Aku tidak ingin penolakan. Kau harus lembur malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

"_Mwo_? Tapi _Sajangnim_, istri dan calon anakku…"

"Hah, istri dan calon anakmu terus yang kau jadikan alasan. Kau tidak dengar? istriku ingin kau lembur malam ini. Ini permintaan calon _baby_-ku. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya," ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Sementara itu Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. yang mengidam istri bos-nya, kenapa dia yang harus menderita?

'_Eunhyuk-ah~ mianhae aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi malam ini…'_

**-oooo-**

**10 Months Later**

Kyuhyun mengecup gemas putra kesayangannya. Ya, sebulan yang lalu Sungmin telah melahirkan seorang putra berparas manis yang di namai Cho Sandeul.

Kerap kali Kyuhyun membawa putranya itu kemana-mana dan tak jarang pula ia memamerkannya pada teman-temannya. Ia tak menyangka, akhirnya penantiannya selama ini berbuah hasil juga. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil menjadi ayah.

"Eung, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat di rasakannya sentuhan halus Sungmin di bahunya. Perlahan tangan Sungmin mulai bergerak melingkari leher Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa _baby_ Cho sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin pelan seraya melirik sang buah hati yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, baru saja. _Wae, chagi_?"

"Hmm… aku rasa… aku rasa, _baby_ Cho butuh adik, Kyu… bagaimana kalau…"

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin tercetak sempurna saat menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin saat ini. Sepertinya kelinci manisnya ini rindu sentuhannya.

"_Baby_ Cho yang butuh adik atau kau yang butuh aku, heum?"

"Issh, sudahlah!"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Jadi bagaimana? Mau berapa ronde?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Aish, diamlah, Kyu! Aku mal- Kyaa! Kyu turunkan aku!"

.

.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Eungh~ Kyuhh~ _faster_~"

"_Ne, chagi_, aku hampir sampai…"

"Aku jugaarrggghh…"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**..**

**..**

**A/N : haha, sumpah ending-nya aneh banget. Nih buat yang minta partnya jangan panjang-panjang, aku turutin, 3 part aja cukup, hehe. Yang minta part ini di panjangin, terkabul juga. Yang minta NC… mianhae kalo NC-nya failed T.T ini pertama kalinya aku nulis NC. Susah ternyata… T.T**

**Sorry for typo, alur kecepetan, dan NC gagal. Hanya segini lah kapasitas otak dan daya khayal saya, kkk~ semoga fict ini cukup menghibur.**

**Buat yang nanya uname Twitter saya, Go Follow : Vielfgyu137 / Joyvie95 (mention for folback^^**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO ::**

**Tia | Lisa fujoshi | phia89 | dithakyu | Yc KSH | sitapumpkinelf | cho yooae | hyunming joo | kyumin evilaegyo | viviandra phantom | shella aprilia | nova137 | lemonade | chokyunnie | coffeewie137 | sissy | Lilin sarang kyumin | maria8 | cho kyuhyun 71465572 | cho na na | okta | babybluebunny137 | janie4750 | kikkurone | queen harkyu | wineshipper | kaum yadong | pinkyblue | joon sungso | zen liu | luthfieannha aryhanhiiey | kyuminlove137 | d'jung | Audrey musaena | chanmoody | winecouple | rianichi | joyELF | asdfghjkyu | kimryeona19 | sary nayolla | buttcouple137 | dreamers girl | Minnie kyumin | reva kyuminelf II | kyutaminieya | adekyumin joyer | abilhimah | dirakyu |nurkwang love | ammyikmubmik | 137line | Zahra Amelia | anjarhana137 | adindapranatha | fitrikyumin | herlinagita | herlinagita | herlinagita | giietha1212 | elf hana sujucouple | leenahanwoo | zaAra evilkyu | colywinejoy | bels137 | bebek | cho hyo woon | TifytiffanyLee | guest | ristinok137 | diynazha gint | hwangpark106 | melmel137 | pandarkn | princess pumpkins ELF | kim chacha | kyumin pu | sha nakanishi | lovelykyumin | unyKMHH | kyuminjoy | simijewels | riguiziata137 | CL | maximumelf | wyda joyer | pumpkinsparkyumin | nickyun | zi'pumpkins | anieJOYERS | kyoKMS26 | kim hyun nie **

**.**

**Last,**

**Review please~~**


	4. Sequel : Jealous?

**A KyuMin Fanfiction © 2013**

**.**

**Title : Jealous?**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the Story. All casts are not Mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | Bad EYD | Mainstream idea | Typo(s) | OOC | NC!Failed**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Bash, Flame, Siders, Copy-paste, or Plagiat are not allowed here!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**-oooo-**

**Sequel of Kyuhyun Wants a Baby : Jealous?**

"Heuh, kau pikir aku mau menjodohkan _aegya_-ku pada anakmu, Donghae-_ya_? aku tak akan mau berbesan denganmu kelak," ujar Kyuhyun sinis pada Donghae yang kini tengah berbincang dengannya di ruangan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang cukup akrab dan sering mengobrol ringan seperti ini saat jam makan siang belum berakhir.

Dan hari ini, Kyuhyun membawa anaknya –Sandeul- ke kantornya. Hey, ia bisa gila sehari saja tak melihat anak kesayangannya itu. Dan kebetulan pula, hari ini Donghae membawa serta putranya –Baro- yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sandeul.

Dan seperti halnya ibu-ibu yang tengah sibuk saling membicarakan masa depan anak mereka satu sama lain, hal itu turut pula di lakukan oleh kedua _namja_ tampan ini.

Donghae melirik sejenak pada sang anak yang kini tengah bermain berdua dengan anak Kyuhyun. Balita berusia satu setengah tahun itu tampak begitu akrab satu sama lain. Tak ayal, ide untuk menjodohkan mereka tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran Donghae. Namun, seperti kita tahu, Kyuhyun begitu protektif pada putranya, jelas ia menolak mentah-mentah usul Donghae tersebut.

"Ayolah, _Sajangnim_… kau lihat? Mereka berdua tampak begitu akrab dan cocok. Aku yakin kelak mereka akan berjodoh. Kita jodohkan saja mereka," ujar Donghae dengan senyum polosnya mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini berdecih sinis.

"Apanya yang akrab? Anakmu saja yang terlalu agresif mendekati Sandeul seperti itu. kau lihat saja, saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti, Baro akan ku larang menemui Sandeul!" ujar Kyuhyun menggebu.

Donghae melongo aneh menatap bosnya itu. Hey, sadarkah Kyuhyun kalau yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan adalah anak yang baru berusia –bahkan- belum dua tahun. Pantaskah sudah membicarakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau ayah yang protektif, _Sajangnim_. Aku yakin kelak Sandeul akan tertekan saat masa-masa remajanya," ujar Donghae –sok- prihatin.

"_YA_!"

**-oooo-**

Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. Sesekali ia berjalan bolak balik seraya menghentakan kakinya pertanda kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Pasalnya hingga larut malam begini Kyuhyun dan Sandeul belum juga pulang. Kemana dua orang itu pergi?

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya seraya menggendong Sandeul yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Setelah pulang bekerja tadi Kyuhyun mengajak Sandeul berjalan-jalan, memang sebuah rutinitas bagi Kyuhyun membawa putra semata wayangnya itu jalan-jalan. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar lupa waktu. Bahkan mengabari Sungmin pun ia lupa.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat istrinya –Sungmin- tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Sontak matanya beralih menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu tersebut. 23:00. Kyuhyun menghela napas lirih. Bergegas ia membawa Sandeul ke kamarnya kemudian kembali lagi menghampiri Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar.

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun menatap heran punggung Sungmin yang sedari tadi mondar mandir menyiapkan dengan wajah masam. Sejak ia bangun pagi tadi, Sungmin sama sekali tak menyapanya, bahkan terkesan menghindarinya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi, ia yakin, ada yang berubah dari Sungmin. Apa Sungmin marah padanya karena ia lagi-lagi pulang telat semalam? Terlebih ia juga membawa Sandeul.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Sungmin. tak pernah Sungmin bersikap sedingin ini padanya. pasti ia sangat marah.

"Min, aku minta maaf karena pulang telat semalam, aku—"

"Sudah siang. Cepatlah berangkat sebelum kau terlambat."

DEG

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya seketika melemas. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah sangat-sangat marah. Apa ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ujar Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari meja makan. _Namja_ Cho itu bergegas menghampiri Sandeul dan mengecupnya cepat kemudian berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kini Sungmin tengah memperhatikannya yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan sendu,

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menciumku lagi saat akan berangkat kerja. Kau tak pernah lagi memperhatikanku."

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka. Hari ini sengaja Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal dari pada biasanya. Namun setibanya di rumah tadi, Sungmin masih terus saja mengabaikannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun tanpa menatap kearah suaminya itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, dengan ragu ia memberanikan diri menyentuh Sungmin yang kini posisinya tengah membelakanginya.

"Min…"

Hening.

"Min, kau sudah tidur?"

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Besok kau harus bekerja…"

Kyuhyun menunduk pasrah. Sungmin benar-benar marah. Dan sepertinya tak akan ada 'jatah malam' untuknya. Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja pulang cepat-cepat berharap Sungmin akan memberikan 'jatah'nya malam ini. Hey, coba bayangkan! Sudah seminggu ini ia belum menyentuh Sungminnya.

'_Sabar, Kyu… sabar…'_

**-oooo-**

Ini sudah lebih lebih dari seminggu Sungmin mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahan! Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Sebagai _namja_, ia termasuk _namja _yang setia! Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak Kyuhyun untuk selingkuh. Jadi bisa di pastikan Sungmin marah padanya bukan karena cemburu pada wanita lain, 'kan?

Atau ia pernah berbicara kasar pada Sungmin? sepertinya tidak. Ia begitu memuja istrinya itu. mana mungkin ia sanggup berbicara kasar pada Sungmin. kembali Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat apa ada kata-katanya yang salah akhir-akhir ini? Namun, mau ia memikirkannya hingga kepalanya sakit pun, tak sedikit pun ia ingat pernah berbicara kasar pada Sungmin.

Lantas kenapa Sungmin mendiamkannya?

**-oooo-**

"_Chagiya_… aku mohon, maafkan aku jika aku salah padamu. Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai-sampai kau mengabaikanku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Saat ini mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- tengah berdua saja di kamar. Dan kesempatan ini di pergunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

Gurat-gurat luluh mulai tercipta di wajah manis Sungmin. sepertinya Sungmin juga tak tega terus-terusan mendiamkan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tak marah padamu. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa emosiku tak terkendali akhir-akhir ini," ujar Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"_Ne_, tentu!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk eart tubuh polos Sungmin. ya, malam ini akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan 'jatah wajib'nya.

"Min, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, _wae,_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara sedikit serak.

"_Ani_… hey, Min. kau tahu? Donghae memaksaku untuk menjodohkan Sandeul pada Baro, anaknya. Huh, dia pikir aku mau membiarkan Sandeul menjadi istri Baro kelak? Langkahi dulu mayatku!" ujar Kyuhyun menggebu khas ahjussi-ahjussi protektif.

"Sandeul_ie_ masih berumur satu tahun, Kyu. Belum saatnya kau memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," ujar Sungmin separuh mengantuk.

"Tapi, Min… tetap saja kita harus memikirkan masa depan Sandeul. Sebagai ayah, aku berhak menentukan mana yang terbaik buat Sandeul…"

Sungmin mulai sedikit jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa, perasaan emosi serta kekesalannya tiba-tiba saja memuncak saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memulai sikap protektifnya pada sang buah hati, dengannya saja Kyuhyun tak pernah sampai segitunya. Hey, apa Sungmin iri dengan anaknya sendiri?

"Sudahlah, Kyu! Kau berlebihan! Kau terlalu protektif pada anakmu! Bahkan kau mengabaikan sekitarmu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahnnya. Kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba marah? Ia 'kan hanya sedang membahas masa depan sandeul? Apa ada yang salah.

"M-min… kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi marah-marah begini?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu! Asal kau tahu saja! Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar kesal dengan semua tingkahmu! Kau kemana-mana selalu membawa Sandeul, sebentar-sebentar mencari Sandeul, dan topik bahasanmu jika sedang bicara selalu Sandeul! Kau tak pernah lagi memperhatikanku! Bahkan menciumku saja sudah tidak pernah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya mendengar semua keluh kesah Sungmin. jadi, sikap Sungmin yang mendiamkannya selama ini… karena ia cemburu Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan Sandeul di banding dirinya? Yang benar saja… cemburu pada anak sendiri?

"Kau kekanakan, Sungmin-_ah_. kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tercekat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung, kenapa ia jadi kekanak-kanakan begini.

"Aku tidur di kamar Sandeul malam ini…"

"Kyuhh…"

Lirih Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai berlalu dari hadapannya. seketika Sungmin merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat. Pandangannya seketika mengabur.

"HOEK!"

BRUK

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat di lihatnya tubuh Sungmin kini tergeletak lemas di lantai. Bergegas ia berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

**-oooo-**

"Eungghh…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut seraya menatap dalam pada Sungmin yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Aku… kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung ketika di hadapannya telah berdiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sandeul.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap bingung sekitarnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini… lebih mirip… rumah sakit?

"Pantas saja kau jadi lebih emosian akhir-akhir ini, Min. kau juga bersikap kekanakan. Sepertinya itu bawaan _baby_ kita_, chagi_…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Bawaan… _baby_?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil, sayang… anak kedua kita…"

Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengecup lembut kening Sungmin. Sungmin tak menyangka kalau perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini ternyata karena dia hamil. Ah, ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu sembilan bulan lagi. Kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

**END**

**.**

**a/n : ah, entah kenapa selalu kebayang plot ini. Jadi, deh aku buat jadi sequel aja.. hehe.. gaje? Biarin, deh… XD**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reviewer di FF ini (walaupun di last chapt reviewernya menurun dan siders-nya mendewa -_-)**

**.**

**See U in another fict^^**


End file.
